


In your arms

by banana654321



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana654321/pseuds/banana654321
Summary: Seungcheol stepped into the foyer and sighed, it has been a long day. He has just finished the latest project he was on and it felt weird to come home with the sun still up. The evening sky has yet to fully embrace the world. He plopped into the couch, admiring the view from the window.“You’re home early.” Jihoon greeted Seungcheol with a kiss on top of his head. “Do you want dinner?”“Not immediately,” Seungcheol felt weak, he doesn’t feel like moving from the couch.“Long day at work, huh?” Jihoon snuggled on Seungcheol’s side, moving his arm drape on his shoulder. He has missed this.“Finished the project I’ve been working on. So no more late nights at work in the foreseeable future.” Seungcheol smiled and kissed Jihoon’s forehead. “I missed you,” Seungcheol whispered.“I missed you too, always.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so long and I'm super rusty but I want Jicheol. Here's a short Jicheol fic mostly for myself but feel free to read and scream with me. I miss them so much. :( Also, please come say hi on twitter @jicheol2208!

Seungcheol stepped into the foyer and sighed, it has been a long day. He has just finished the latest project he was on and it felt weird to come home with the sun still up. The evening sky has yet to fully embrace the world. He plopped into the couch, admiring the view from the window.

“You’re home early.” Jihoon greeted Seungcheol with a kiss on top of his head. “Do you want dinner?”

“Not immediately,” Seungcheol felt weak, he doesn’t feel like moving from the couch.

“Long day at work, huh?” Jihoon snuggled on Seungcheol’s side, moving the older's arm to drape on his shoulders. He had missed this.

“We finished the project I’ve been working on. So no more late nights at work in the foreseeable future.” Seungcheol smiled and kissed Jihoon’s forehead. “I missed you,” Seungcheol whispered.

“I missed you too, always.”

Seungcheol and Jihoon felt comfortable in each other’s arms that they barely noticed that the sky from outside their apartment has completely turned dark. The comfortable silence embraced the room, their breathing matched as they both were lulled into sleep. Only to be reeled back to wakefulness when Jihoon’s alarm went off.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to turn it off. I usually have my alarm to remind me to have dinner.” Jihoon explained, he felt guilty for cutting Seungcheol’s rest short. “It’s okay, love. Let’s eat dinner together, then after I’ll shower and then we can cuddle and go back to sleep. Sounds good, yeah?”

Jihoon simply nodded and planted a chaste kiss on Seungcheol’s lips. He then whispered a soft I love you before he pulls himself off of the couch to reheat the dinner he prepared earlier. They ate in silence, their hands occupied with the task, but their eyes speak thousands of words that were left unsaid. Some would say they that’s not an effective way of communicating, but for them it was enough, more than enough even.

Seungcheol waited for Jihoon to finish his meal. He just sat there staring at Jihoon, a ghost of a smile lingered on his lips. He had always loved watching Jihoon eat. It amazes him how such a nimble body could take in so much food. And what’s even more amazing is how he manages to maintain a good amount of muscle to fat ratio even if, in Jihoon’s own words, a glutton.

“You’re staring.” Jihoon said, before he took the last bite. “I am.” Seungcheol answered matter-of-factly. “It’s been so long since we had dinner together and I feel like I’ll never get tired of watching you devour three cups of rice every meal, Ji.” Seungcheol laughed.

“I can’t help it. I told you, I’m a glutton.” Jihoon pouted.

“I’m not against it, Ji. In fact, I love it. I love you. Every single thing about you, even the things you hate.” The chair scraped the floor when Seungcheol finally stood up. “I’ll do the dishes. Thank you for always cooking dinner.” Seungcheol said, he pats Jihoon’s hair and planted a soft kiss before he cleared Jihoon’s side of the table.

Seungcheol got busy washing the dishes, he knew that Jihoon would either go back to work or get ready for bed. So when Seungcheol entered their bedroom, he was surprised to see Jihoon waiting for him.

“Got the bath ready, do you mind showering together?” Jihoon looked bashful. “Not shower sex, Cheol. I just mean, unwinding in the bath together.”

Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh, Jihoon despite being together for seven years, still have more sides of him that Seungcheol discovers. “Come on, you.” He pulled Jihoon up from the bed and led him into the bathroom.

The water was warm and if Seungcheol’s senses are working well, lavender and lemon scents were wafting inside the bath every time the water moves. “It’s a bath bomb that Jeonghan hyung got us.” Jihoon explained even before Seungcheol get to ask.

“It smells good.” Seungcheol sighs, relaxing his back against the tub and pulling Jihoon closer to him. He peppered Jihoon’s back with kisses and interlocked their fingers. It felt blissful to be this close to the person he loves with all his heart. It still felt surreal for Seungcheol that Jihoon wanted him the same way. It scares the shit out of Seungcheol to think about losing Jihoon because he’s not only losing his soulmate, he’s also losing his best friend, his partner in crime, if Jihoon leaves.

“Cheol, we have to get out of the bath soon, but before we do, can I do something?” Jihoon asked, quite unsure of himself. Seungcheol nods. Jihoon stood up and moved Seungcheol in front of him, it was a bit uncomfortable for Jihoon to be the big spoon in this situation but Seungcheol indulged him. Seungcheol felt Jihoon’s hand in his hair, the smell of his favorite shampoo overpowering the remaining traces of lavender and lemon from the bath bomb.

Jihoon worked his way into lathering Seungcheol’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. “This feels good, Ji.” Seungcheol adjusted to help Jihoon get into a more comfortable position. “You deserve it, babe.” With that, Seungcheol felt all his worries melt. He enjoyed the rest of their bath, savoring the gentle touches that Jihoon showered him with. They washed off and showered after a couple of minutes despite Seungcheol’s protest. Jihoon said it’d be best for them to finish quickly because he doesn’t want anyone of them getting sick since the water has now turned colder.

Seungcheol knew there was no winning Jihoon so he gave up. Instead, when they finished showering, he helped Jihoon dry his hair in return. Jihoon was humming an unfamiliar melody while Seungcheol’s finished up with Jihoon’s hair. “I haven’t heard of that before.” Seungcheol noted.

“Yeah, I’m still working on it.” Jihoon sighed before he lets himself melt into the bed, Seungcheol following suit. They laid in bed facing each other, just like many of the other nights they shared. But tonight felt especially different. Seungcheol reached out to pull Jihoon closer to him but before he could even do that, Jihoon was already crying.

“I’m so happy to have you in my life,” Jihoon said, his voice breaking and his breathing erratic.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby. I’m here.” Seungcheol reassured Jihoon.

“Earlier…” Jihoon wanted to tell Seungcheol about the song that he’s working on but he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Seungcheol felt useless, he couldn’t help but share the pain that Jihoon is feeling despite not knowing what caused it. Seungcheol felt hot tears fall, as he held Jihoon closer to his chest. “It’s okay, Ji. I’m here.” Seungcheol kept on repeating through sobs of his own.

When they both finally calmed down, their eyes swollen from too much crying, Jihoon snuggled closer to Seungcheol, as if they’re not close enough. Seungcheol doesn’t have any qualms about it, he just moved closer to Jihoon, stroking his head and peppering Jihoon with kisses.

“I like it when you hold me. It feels like nothing could ever go wrong.” Jihoon confessed. “Earlier, the melody I was humming. It’s a new song I’ve been working on. I finished the lyrics earlier and it just made me think about us.”

“Then why are you crying?” Seungcheol asked.

“How about you? Why did you cry?”

“I don’t know, Ji. It pains me to see you in pain. And I can’t do anything to help ease it. Answer me, Ji. Why did you cry?”

“Do you remember, five years ago? We almost broke up. Or we did. And everything just came back to me. But thinking about it now, what if you decide to leave me? What if this time there’s really no more future for us? No more second chances cause we’ve already exhausted that one out.”

“What made you think I’d ever want to leave, Jihoon?”

“It just feels so perfect, so blissful. Like any time soon, a storm will come to wreak havoc in this beautiful blissful bubble that we have. And Seungcheol, seven years, we’ve been together for seven years. And it’s still hard for me to communicate with you.” Jihoon buried his face in Seungcheol’s chest.

“Ji, you may not say it, but I understand. I feel it, I bask in your love every single moment.” Seungcheol cupped Jihoon’s face, planting a soft kiss on Jihoon’s lips. He took Jihoon’s hand and kissed his palm, and then his wrist. Seungcheol planted a kiss on Jihoon’s neck just beside Jihoon’s Adam’s apple. “Your words may be limited, but every single thing you’ve done for us spoke a thousand words.”

“Earlier, when we were bathing together, I was thinking so many what ifs. The idea of losing you scares me to my wits end Jihoon. Losing you would mean losing my best friend, and my soulmate. You’re everything I could ever ask for and then some more.” Seungcheol confessed. “I find it hard to reconcile the fact that you want me the same way I want you. And as much as you make me happy, it also scares me so much because the moment you leave, I don’t know what would become of me.”

“You really have a way with words,” Jihoon sighed, this time, he reached out to cup Seungcheol’s face. He traced Seungcheol’s features with his index finger, lingering on Seungcheol’s eyebrows and lashes a bit before he traced Seungcheol’s lips. Seungcheol reveled in Jihoon’s touch, his eyes closed as he felt Jihoon gently caressing his cheeks.

“I’m sorry for ruining our night.” Jihoon whispered, his lips almost touching Seungcheol. “You didn’t ruin it, Ji.” Seungcheol answered before closing the gap between their lips. “I love you and I’m not leaving. Not even if you throw me away.” Seungcheol reassured Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of What Kind of Future when I wrote this. Here's the link if you guys want it!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98xgWVaipo0


End file.
